The Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy Love Debacle
by John Dezero
Summary: What happens after a night of fire whiskey in the hospital wing? Well, romance and hilarity of course. Albus/Scorpius Yes folks, it does get dirty.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

So I've been writing this fic for a while know and I've come to a point where I need to know if its worth continuing. So I'm posting the first chapter, if I get any favorable reviews there will be more to come. So please drop me a few lines and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, If I did I'd be sitting on the beach with my good friend Dowash(Go read her stories now!) sipping Margaritas.**

* * *

Albus Potter was madly in love with Scorpius Malfoy. He had been ever since fourth year when, in potions class, Scorpius had let Albus fill his flask with some of his potion after Albus had ruined his own by adding a wrong ingredient. After this simple act of kindness Albus had become infatuated with the blond haired boy. The problem was that Albus could never build up the courage to ask him out, that is, when Scorpius was between boyfriends. Scorpius never seemed to have a shortage of men lining up for him. He would always try to sit next to Scorpius in the classes they had together, and whenever Gryffindor played Slytherin in qudditch Albus would bump into Scorpius as much as possible, relishing the physical contact.

Gryffindor and Slytherin were currently playing qudditch. Albus had been watching Scorpius for the past couple of minutes, when suddenly Scorpius had taken off in the direction the Ravenclaw section of the stands. Realizing that he must have spotted the snitch Albus raced after him, only managing to catch up after the snitch had taken a hard left towards the Gryffindor stands. They were neck and neck chasing after the little golden ball, each trying to knock the other off their brooms.

Scorpius hand was mere inches away from the ball when Albus placed a well-aimed kick into Malfoy's broom, sending him off course. The snitch suddenly shot straight in the direction of the Gryffindor goals, only about six feet above the ground. The seekers where again neck and neck, their hands outreached for the tiny golden ball. They gave each other a look, and in the same second, both launched themselves off their brooms. They landed in a sickening crunching noise. Both were out cold.

It took Albus a minute to realize where exactly he was when he woke up. He sat up, which was a mistake; for as soon as he had he let out a scream of pain followed by a few swear words.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Said a voice to his right. Albus looked over and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw Scorpius.

"How long have I been out?" Albus asked, noticing that the sun was already beginning to set.

"About six hours." Scorpius Said. "Don't feel to bad though, I only woke up an hour ago."

"What happened?" Asked Albus.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, we were going after the snitch, and we looked at each other, then we jumped for it." Said Albus.

"We landed." Said Scorpius plainly. "Quite hard." He added.

"Oh, did one of us catch the snitch?" Asked Albus still feeling very tired.

"That's the craziest part actually." He said. "We both did."

"What? What do you mean we both did?" Albus asked.

"The fall knocked both of us out, and when everyone came over we were each holding onto one of the wings. The ref decided that since we both caught it, each team got 150 points. Since Gryffindor had the most points before we caught it…Gryffindor won." He finished somewhat bitterly.

"Oh." Was all Albus said. "You still played one hell of a game you know."

"Thank you." Scorpius said, looking at Albus with a strange look that Albus couldn't quite catch the meaning of. There was a silence for a while, followed by;

"Fuck. I feel like I've been hit by a train." Albus complained.

"I guess that's what four broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a concussion feel like." Said Scorpius.

"Do I really have all of that?" Albus asked.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey fixed your lung, you ribs are mending, and she already grew your teeth back."

"You didn't say anything about my teeth." Albus said.

"Oh, well you lost about twelve of them." Scorpius said.

"Damn." Was all Albus said. Then. "What all did you end up with?"

"About the same, give or take a few broken ribs and teeth." He said smiling. "Looks like were going to be roommates for a while."

"Yeah, looks like it." Albus said, trying not to show his excitement at the idea of spending time with Scorpius. Soon Madam Pomfrey walked into the levitating two trays in front of her.

"Here's your dinner, boys." She said setting the trays on each boy's table.

"What are these?" Albus asked, indicating two small bottles on his tray.

"The first one is Skele-Gro, you broke one of your ribs so bad I had to remove it. I've already given you one dose of it. This one should finish re-growing it." She said.

"What's this one." Albus asked holding up the second bottle.

"Just drink that after the Skele-Gro. It should help with the pain." She said.

"What about me?" Scorpius asked, holding up his two bottles.

"The same as Albus. Just take them after your done eating." She said walking out of the room. They started eating.

"Fuck this, I can't eat. It hurts too much." Scorpius said after a few minutes of trying to eat without it hurting. Every time he tried to swallow it felt like his rib was breaking all over again. He drank the small bottle Skele-Gro, trying not to vomit. He was already starting to get sharp pains from his ribs. He then took a swig from the second bottle Madam Pomfrey had said would help with pain. "Bloody hell! This is fucking fire whisky!" He nearly yelled.

"What? Albus asked incredulously.

"This isn't a pain potion. It's fucking fire whisky." Scorpius said again. Albus knocked back his Skele-Gro, and then took a swig out of his second bottle.

"Shit, your right." He said, wincing slightly as the drink burnt his throat. "Why the hell would Madam Pomfrey give us fire whisky?

"Hell if I know, but I sure as shit aint complaining." Scorpius said, taking another swig of his whiskey. Albus took a small sip, wincing again. "I take it you don't drink very often." Scorpius said slightly amused.

"Me and my brother James snuck some liquor from my dads office one time, that's about it. I take it you drink a lot." Albus said.

"You have no idea. You should come to a Slytherin party sometime. You'd get so shitfaced you wouldn't even be able to stand up." Scorpius said

"Sounds like it'll be fun." Said Albus, already feeling tipsy. They spent the next hour finishing off their bottles of fire whisky. Both of them were more than a little drunk.

"Dude." Albus said, his words slurred. "You saved my ass in potions that time, and I never even said thanks.

"Ah don't worry bout it. I only did it cause your so hot." Scorpius said, only realizing what he had said after he said it. Luckily for Scorpius, Albus didn't hear it as he had fallen fast asleep. "Fuck, I can't believe I almost let that slip." He said. Eventually he also fell asleep.

Albus woke up at 3:00 pm the next day.

"Your finally up I see." Madam Pomfrey said cheerfully. Albus's head was pounding, and the sun shining in from the windows making it nearly impossible for him to open his eyes.

"Why exactly did you give me and Scorpius fire whisky last night?" Albus asked.

"Well, did you feel any pain last night? She asked

"No."

"Well, there you go." She stated.

"Wouldn't a pain potion have worked?" He asked.

"They're not very effective against bone pain." She said.

"Oh." He opened his eyes. "Where's Scorpius?"

"I let him leave about an hour ago. He left a note for you." She said, pointing at a piece of parchment on the table by his bed. It read:

There's a Party in Slytherin common room, 10 o'clock sharp. Bring this note with you.

Signed,

Scorpius Malfoy

Albus's heart nearly skipped a beat. Maybe this would be his chance to get together with Scorpius.

* * *

**Asshole- An asshole is a person who does not take two seconds to leave a review when they know it will make my day.**

**I'm joking, but please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Well, I've gotten enough positive reviews that I've decided to continue this story. Speaking of reviews I really appreciate every single one of them that I get.

One of my reviewers asked something along the lines of if I was being serious or something. This story is not a very serious story, nor is a complete comedy. It's just whatever you want it to be.

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

This chapter does have some smut at the end, if thats not your cup of tea then stop drinking now.

* * *

Albus excitedly made his way out of the hospital wing, and up to Gryffindor tower. He walked in the common room thinking about what was going to wear to the party when his cousin Rose stopped him.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" She asked, amused at the stupid grin on Albus's face.

"Scorpius invited me to a party in the Slytherin common room." He said excitedly. Rose had been the first person he had told that he was gay. He had since told his little sister Lily, his older brother James, and his other cousin Hugo, who himself was bisexual. He hadn't yet told his parents, or more extended family.

"Oh, that's great! What are you going to wear?" She asked hurriedly.

"I don't know. I was actually just thinking about that."

"Well, come on then." She said grabbing him by the arm. Before Albus knew what was happening he was sitting on his bed while Rose dug through his trunk looking for a good outfit.

"You don't have to go through any trouble Rose. I don't think it will matter too much what I wear." Albus said as Rose held up two shirts, comparing them.

"I'm going to need help on this. I'm going to go get Lily, be back in a minute. She said, before running out of the room. Albus was left sitting on his bed, thinking about the party. He had been feeling quite nervous ever since he had read the note, but by the time Rose and Lily were back he was about to panic.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that the boy I've had a crush on for two years invited me to a party. Considering we only have one week left in this term, and next year will be my seventh year, this could be one of my last chances to get him interested in me." Albus said almost panicked.

"Calm down. It's going to be all right. I promise you when we're done with you Scorpius won't be able to take his eyes off you." Lily said.

"Really?"

"Yes, so just lay down and chill. Smoke one of you nasty cigarettes, or whatever it is you do to calm down." Lily said.

"Hmm yes, that does sound good". Albus said taking a small silver case out of his pocket. He proceeded to take out an odd looking black colored cigarette. He placed it between his lips and lit it with a flick of his wand. The cigarette made a strange crackling noise every time he took a drag. After a few minutes he fell asleep, dropping his cigarette onto his bed. Lily snatched it up immediately.

"He'd fucking kill himself if it wasn't for us." Lily said tossing the cigarette butt out the window.

Albus woke up a few hours later to an annoying buzzing noise. He looked at his watch; he had an hour and a half until the party. Lily must have set an alarm for him so he wouldn't be late. He stretched and got out of bed. He noticed a small pile of cloths on the end of his bed. He grabbed then and headed to the bathroom. He took a shower. A cold shower, as he had been dreaming of a certain blond before he had been awoken.

He walked into the common room where Lily and Rose were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Well, how do I look?" Albus was wearing a black button up, slightly faded blue jeans, and a pair of not overly dressy looking black dragon hide shoes.

"Hmm, it still needs something." Lily studied him, walking in a circle around him. "Ah, that's it." She pulled out her want and pointed it at his ear.

"Ouch! Fuck! What did you…?" He stopped as he grabbed his ear. "You know mums going to kill me for this right?" He asked as he made his way to a mirror. He looked at his reflection. "Damn, that's hot!" In his ear was a small silver earring.

"I thought you might like it." Lily said smiling. She checked her watch. "You'd better get on to the party." She said. "Wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting, would you."

"He's not my boyfriend." Albus said frowning.

"Yet." Lily added. " I bet you anything you and Scorpius will be together by breakfast."

"I hope." Was all Albus said, making his way to the door. After leaving the common room he threw the invisibility cloak he had inherited from his father over himself. It wasn't quite after hours yet, but he didn't want some professor to ask him what he was doing. He walked down the long corridors, and a few staircases until he was in the dungeons. When he was ten feet away from the Slytherin common room he took off his cloak. He knocked on the door, which was opened by a third year boy, who's name he didn't know.

"You got a note, Gryffindor? The boy asked. Albus handed him the note Scorpius had left for him in the hospital wing.

"Very well." He said, stepping aside to allow Albus into the common room. The first thing that caught Albus's attention was the music playing. Albus placed it as American punk rock. He started to look for Scorpius but Scorpius found him first.

"Hey man, you made it." Scorpius said from behind him. He was holding to beers. He offered one to Albus, which he took.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Albus said, taking a swig of his beer.

"I like your earring, its really hot." Scorpius said.

"Really? Lily did it for me. Albus said. Then realizing what Scorpius had said; "Do you really think it's hot?"

"Well, yeah." Scorpius said, blushing slightly. "It makes you look like a badass." Albus didn't know exactly what to say, the boy he had had a crush on for three years was complementing him, and he was just staring at him like a dumb ass. "So, would you like to dance?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Albus said. They drained their beers and made their way to the dance floor. The next few hours went by in a blur of dancing, drinking, and flirting. Eventually, to exhausted to continue, they sat on a couch that had been pushed against the wall. Albus pulled took out his cigarette case, offering one to Scorpius who accepted it gratefully.

"Fuck, you got a light? I left my wand in my other pair of pants.

"Here, just do it off mine." Scorpius said who had already lit his and put his wand back in his pocket. Albus had to slide closer to the blond haired boy, leaning over so their cigarettes could touch. The second they touched their eyes met. They were like that for a few seconds until they both had to exhale.

"You know, it's quite loud in here. If you wanted we could go somewhere more private we could." Albus said, still looking Scorpius in the eye.

"Oh, god yes." Scorpius said. "Where do you have in mind?"

"Just follow me." Albus said, his voice mixed with both anxiety and desire. He stood up, flicking his cigarette into the fireplace. Scorpius mimicked his move, continuing to follow him out of the common room. Once outside Albus took out his invisibility cloak, covering the both of them. Albus led them to a corridor on the seventh floor. 'The room of requirement' Scorpius thought to himself. They walked pass a section of wall three times, and suddenly a door appeared. Albus reached for the handle and opened the door.

"The room really out did itself this time." Albus said, looking around the room. In the center of the room was a huge bed covered in silk sheets. There was a fireplace, filling the room with a soft light.

"Damn Albus, I didn't know you were such a romantic." Scorpius said laughing. Albus turned away blushing.

"If you don't like it…" Albus started, but then Scorpius cut him off with a kiss. They kissed for a moment, savoring each other's taste.

"Fuck, Scor." Albus said, catching his breath.

"Only if you want to." Scorpius said grinning.

"Oh believe me, I want to."

"You know Al, I've never felt like this before."

"Felt like what?"

"Like I was in love before." He said. Before Albus could say anything Scorpius was leading him to a bed that had appeared in the room Albus had asked for. "Have you ever… had sex before?" Scorpius asked, looking nervous.

"No." Albus said. "Have you?" He asked thinking of all the boyfriends that he had seen Scorpius with in the past.

"No." Scorpius said, looking Albus in the eye. "I've been waiting for the right person." He kissed Albus again. "I've been waiting for you."

Albus's knees almost gave out. Scorpius started to unbutton Albus's shirt, revealing a strong muscular chest. They kissed again, taking turns undressing each other. He ran his hands over the blond boys own muscles, noticing the bulge in Scorpius's pants. He rubbed his hand against it, earning a small moan from Scorpius. He got down on his knees, and started to unbutton the pants of his lover. He pulled then down revealing a pair of silk boxers with a sizeable bulge in them. He slowly removed them.

"Albus…" But that was all Scorpius was able to say before all his thoughts were removed as Albus started planting small kisses along the length of his cock. Soon Albus started to suck on it, enjoying the taste that was uniquely Scorpius. He continued to work on his member until Scorpius could feel his release coming. Then Albus stopped.

"Oh god Al why did you stop? Scorpius moaned.

"I need you to fuck me." Albus said with a near crazed look in his eyes. Scorpius kicked his pants off from around his ankles, and proceeded to remove Al's. They lay down on the bed. They kissed for a few more minutes, and then Scorpius asked:

"Are you ready?"

"Oh god yes! Just fuck me!" He said, positioning himself. Scorpius grabbed his wand from his pants on the floor. He cast a slicking charm on his cock.

"Are you sure your…" He started to ask, but Albus cut him off.

"Yes, so just fuck me already!" Scorpius didn't need to be told twice. He pushed his cock into Albus's entrance. It was by far the best thing he had ever felt. Albus started moaning, it hurt, but not in a bad way.

"Harder!" Albus screamed. In addition to thrusting harder, Scorpius grabbed Al's cock and started stroking it in sync with his thrust. They went for a few more minutes, but being that it was both of their first times they didn't last very long. They came yelling each other's names. They collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"That was incredible." Albus said, looking Scorpius in the eye.

"I love you." Scorpius said.

"I love you to." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Reviews please.**

**And the first person that can tell me what kind of cigarettes Al smokes will get a chapter dedicated to them.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone.

I'd like to thank everyone who left a review or added this story to you favorites.

**This chapter is dedicated to eryis-blud for correctly guessing what kind of cigarettes Al smokes. They're Djarm Blacks, for those of you wondering.**

Alright, on with the story.

* * *

It took Albus a moment to realize where he was and why he felt so good. Then the events of the previous night flashed through his mind. He was in the room of requirement, in bed, one of Scorpius's arms draped across his waist. He lay there a moment; relishing the fact that he was in bed naked with the boy he'd been having wanks thinking about for the past two years. Scorpius moved closer to him, and he felt his hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Morning sexy." Scorpius whispered in his ear.

"Morning." Albus said smiling. He stretched, making a small moaning sound as his back popped. He went to stand, but Scorpius stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take a piss."

"But you're so warm and cuddly." Scorpius said hugging him tighter. Albus let Scorpius hold onto him for a minute.

"If you don't let me go, we are both going to get very wet." Albus said.

"Fine, go. Just come back as soon as you're done." Scorpius said, releasing his hold on Albus. As soon as Albus stood up his head started pounding.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, noticing his wince.

"Hangover." He said standing up. He went to the bathroom and relieved himself. He walked back to the bed laying down facing Scorpius.

"Last night was incredible." He said.

"Yes, we definitely have to do that more often." Scorpius said, smiling. They lay there a bit longer, enjoying the simple act of being together.

"What time is it?" Albus asked. As soon as he said it a large clock appeared on the wall. "Shit, its already noon. What do you say we go down to the great hall for some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." He said, getting up. He also winced.

"Hangover?" Albus asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Higgins will have some hangover potion. He should be in the great hall."

"Good, my heads killing me." Albus said, separating his cloths from Scorpius's. They got dressed and headed out into the hall.

"Oh, fuck." Scorpius said, wincing at the brightness of the light pouring in from the windows.

"Wait here for a second." Albus said, before walking back into the room of requirement. He reappeared a moment later wearing a pair of sunglasses. He had another pair in his hand, which he offered to Scorpius.

"Ah, that's much better." Scorpius said, putting on the glasses.

"You look kind of hot in them to." Albus said. They made their way down to the great hall holding hands and rubbing up against each other. The got quite a few funny looks when they walked into the great hall. Then again, they were wearing the same cloths they had been wearing at the party last nigh, plus the sunglasses, which earned them a few stern looks from the professors. Albus spotted Lily and Rose sitting at the Gryffindor table. He caught Lily's eye and beamed at her, while he walked with Scorpius to the Slytherin table.

Scorpius found Higgins and got two doses of the hangover potion. They drank them, immediately relieving their headaches and allowing them to remove their sunglasses.

"That's much better." Albus said, piling his plate with food. He was about to take a bite of his steak and kidney pie when Lily and Rose walked over.

"I told you you two would be together before today." Lily said.

"How could they not have?" Rose asked. "They've both been pining after each other for two years now."

"Two years?" Scorpius asked.

"Well yeah." Albus said embarrassed. "Ever since the day you saved my ass in potions."

"Damn, if I knew that I would have asked you out ages ago. I only let you use mine because I was trying to get you to notice me. I didn't know you were gay until last night." Scorpius said.

"Well, all that matters now is that were finally together." Albus said, but he couldn't help but think that could have been together so much sooner.

"Boys." Rose said. "Fucking idiots. Every single one of them." Lily laughed, and they walked out of the great hall. They finished eating, playfully kicking each other under the table the whole time.

"So what do you want to do today?" Albus asked.

"Spend time with you of course." Scorpius said, making Albus smile.

"Sounds good to me, but I have to take a shower and change first." Albus said, smelling his own armpit. Scorpius rolled his eyes at this.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Scorpius said. " What do say we meet by the lake in an hour.

"Alright." Albus said, leaning in for a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, and then Albus reluctantly left the hall. He couldn't remember a time he had ever been happier just for the hell of it he yelled "Expecto Patronum!" he watched as the ghostly fox ran around him in circles. It followed him all the way into the Gryffindor common room.

"A little excited, are you? Lily asked, standing to greet him.

"You have no idea." Albus said, picking her up and spinning her around a few times before setting her down.

"So, tell me about last night." She ordered.

"Well, after I got to the party he complemented me on my earring." At hearing this lily beamed. "Then we started drinking and dancing. After a while we decided we wanted to go somewhere more private, so we went up to the room of requirement and well…you know." He finished, his face turning red. Lily smiled at him.

"You know, now that you have a boyfriend you will probably need to tell Mum and Dad." Lily said.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. I figure I'll do it at James party while all the family is together." He looked kind of scared as he said it.

Oh, you know everyone will be fine with it. No one was bothered when uncle Charlie came out. Not to mention you're named after one of the most powerful wizards of all time, who happened to be gay. That's kind of ironic now that I think about it." Lily said. Albus smiled, feeling better. Lily could always cheer him up.

"Thanks Lily. I need to go take a shower and get dressed. I'm meeting Scorpius in forty-five minutes." Albus said.

"Well, I wont keep you then."

* * *

"So, do your parents know that you're gay?" Albus asked. Him and Scorpius were lying under a tree by the lake.

"Yeah. I told them last summer."

"How did they take it?"

"My mum was perfectly fine with it. My dad was a little upset, not because I'm gay, it just that I'm an only child, so there wont be anyone to carry on the family name. What about you, does your family know?" Scorpius asked.

"Right now only my brother, sister, and two of my cousins know. I'm planning on telling the rest of them during James's graduation party, you're welcome to come if you want to." Albus said. "I wouldn't mind having your support."

"Of course I'll be there. Although, I have to ask my dad, which means I'll have to tell him I'm dating a Potter." Scorpius said.

"Do you think he'll get mad?"

"Nah, he let go of his grudge against your dad a long time ago." He didn't look entirely convinced when he said it. "What about your mum and dad?"

"I think they'll be fine with it. Although, my uncle Ron will shit a brick when he hears I'm dating a Malfoy."

"Well then I'll definitely be coming, that sounds too funny to pass up." Scorpius said smiling. They spent the next couple of hours talking about their families and everything else they could think of. Then, as it was getting dark, they decided they'd rather go up to the room of requirement for a little fun.

* * *

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here it is. Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. It has been one of my favorites to write.

**I guess I should take a moment to remind everyone that I do not own Harry Potter. It's all J.K Rowlings.**

**

* * *

  
**

The last week of term went by incredibly fast for Albus and Scorpius. They still had lessons, and since they had to take their NEWTS the following year the teachers weren't going easy on them. Whatever time they had, Albus and Scorpius would spend it together. Either under the tree by the lake, one of their common rooms, or in the room of requirement for some extra curricular activities as Al liked to call their random fucking sessions in the room of requirement.

"You know Hugo, if you keep staring at my boyfriend I may have to hit you." Albus said warningly. They were on the Hogwarts Express; Lily and rose were also in their compartment. Currently Scorpius was lying down across the seat, his head on Albus's lap.

"Don't blame him Al, it's my stunning good looks. He can't help but stare at someone as devilishly handsome as me. Sometimes being beautiful is a curse." Scorpius said as if admitting he had some disease.

"Oh shut up. Your ego is so over-inflated I'm surprised you haven't popped yet." Albus said smiling. Everyone laughed, except for Scorpius.

"I'm bored." He complained.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Albus asked.

"You could give me head." Scorpius said. Lily spit up the Butterbeer she had just gotten a sip of.

"Sure, why not?" Albus said. "If the rest of you would just advert your eyes for a moment, this wont take very long. Scorpius never has been able to last very long."

"Oh, I so didn't want to hear that." Lily yelled, as Scorpius turned red.

"I am not a premature ejaculator!" Scorpius yelled. At this they were all immediately rolling around on the floor laughing. Hugo appeared to actually be crying. Scorpius was still fuming.

"Oh, calm down. Blushing doesn't suit you." Albus said. Scorpius still didn't look happy. "Ok, just so everyone knows. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is a sex god. His stamina in the bedroom is beyond any mortal's comprehension. On several occasions I am forced to beg for mercy as he just keeps going and going…."

"Oh my god Al shut up! You're my brother for gods sake." Lily yelled.

"That is so much more than I needed to know." Rose said.

"Your middle name is Hyperion?" Hugo laughed pointing at Scorpius. Scorpius crossed his arms and muttered something about "fucking gingers'.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Albus said, poking Scorpius in the ribs. He had fallen asleep in Albus's lap.

"Fuck. We aren't there are we?" Scorpius said sitting up.

"Yeah."

"Where's everyone else?" Scorpius asked, motioning around the empty compartment.

"I let them leave before waking you so we could have a few minutes alone." Albus said. He leaned forward planting a kiss on Scorpius's cheek.

They exited the compartment several moments later looking flushed. They were almost to the door when Scorpius grabbed Al and pushed him against the wall giving him one last kiss. "See you soon." He said before slipping off the train and into the crowd of people assembled on the platform. Albus followed soon after and started looking for his family. It didn't take long.

"There you are Al. We were starting to worry." His mother said.

"Sorry, I was talking to my friend Scorpius and lost track of time." He said.

"Scorpius? As in Scorpius Malfoy?" His father asked looking directly at him.

"Yes." Al was worried for a moment that his father would be angry with him for befriending a Malfoy.

"Oh." Harry said simply. "Just curious."

"I was hoping he could come to James's party tomorrow if that's alright." Albus said hopefully.

"I don't mind as long as James doesn't." Harry said.

"Not at all." James said winking at Al. Al had talked to him about what he was planning and James agreed to help in any way he could.

"Great, I'll owl him as soon as we get home." Al said.

"I suppose you should invite his parents as well." Harry said. Ginny smiled at her husband, proud that he was letting go of the last bits of animosity he held towards the Malfoy family.

"Well, that's settled then. Shall we be off?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Harry said leading everyone out of the station and to the car he had borrowed from the ministry. All five of them, plus countless trunks and bags, fit into the muggle Mini Cooper quite comfortably, no doubt thanks to the enlargement charms placed on it. Harry Potter was good at many things, driving wasn't one of them. The only thing that kept them from crashing was the several charms and spells placed on the vehicle. When they finally arrived at Grimmuald place Albus nearly fell out of the car panting for air. He had held his breath for most of the journey.

Albus hadn't realized how much he missed being home until he walked inside, smelling the dinner Kreacher had begun to prepare.

"Ah, your home young master." Kreacher said. Albus smiled at him.

"I see your still wearing the suit I got for you." The past Christmas Albus had gotten Kreacher a bright purple suit that he had shrunk down for the elf to wear. Ginny had told the elf he didn't have to wear it, but Kreacher wouldn't hear of it.

"Of course, I treasure everything that young master gives me. Now go wash up, dinner will be ready soon." Albus smiled at the elf again before making his way up to his room.

"Damn it's good being home." He said flopping down on his bed. Sure the beds at Hogwarts were comfortable, but nothing beats lying in your own bed after months away from home. He was almost asleep when James popped in to make sure he was getting ready for dinner. "Fuck off. I'm getting ready." He rolled out of bed, scribbled a short note to Scorpius and sent off with his owl, undressed, and headed for the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't nearly as vain as his brother James, but he had to admit that he was looking a lot better than he had the previous summer. He had gained a few inches, his muscles were more defined, and he had let his hair grow out slightly.

He climbed into the shower. The water started automatically. The showers were charmed to start as soon as someone got in them, and the water to be what each person considered the perfect temperature. He considered having a wank, but decided against it, as it would be time for dinner soon. He finished washing and stepped out of the shower; upon stepping on the floor warm air began to flow around him drying him off, just another one of the many conveniences of Grimmuald place. Albus walked to his closet picking out his favorite cloths; a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with the words "My dad saved the world as we know it and I got was this stupid t-shit." written on it.

Giving himself one last look in the mirror he made his way into the hall, and down to the dining room. Everyone else was already seated around the table, but Kreacher was just putting the food on the table. Harry rolled his eyes upon seeing his son's shirt. He knew Albus wore it just to annoy him, and he loved him all the more for it. Dinner was going great, Kreacher had gone all out on the food, everyone was laughing and having fun, Ginny had even let the kids have a little more wine than usual which helped the general cheeriness of the meal. Then Ginny started asking each of the kids about their year and what all they learned. Mostly it was about James and what his plans for the future were. Then she turned to Albus.

"So Al, have you found yourself a nice young women yet?" Lily and James froze, and then started looking between Albus and their mother.

"Now Ginny, don't badger the boy.' Harry said, noting the discomfort among his children.

"I'm just curious. I mean he's about to be a seventh year, and we've never heard of one girlfriend."

'What the fuck.' Albus thought to himself. He downed the rest of his wine. "That's probably because I'm gay." Ginny was the only one who looked surprised.

"Oh." She paused. "Well, are you seeing anyone?"

Albus was caught off guard. "So, your ok with it." He asked.

"Of course. You're my son. I'd love you no matter what." She said earnestly.

"Dad?" Albus said.

"I'm ok with it, if that's what you're asking. I have been for a while." Harry said.

"What do you mean you 'have been for a while'?" Albus asked.

"I spent seven years in a dorm with two gay guys. You learn how to pick up on that stuff after a while." Harry said smiling.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Well, who is he? When can we meet him? She asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Tomorrow."

* * *

**Review please. I'll buy you some pie.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, heres chapter 5. Sorry for the delay, I went against my better judgment and the advice of a friend and started posting before I had enough of it written.

**I do not own Harry Potter. Just this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Albus was fidgeting. It was ten minutes until 7 o'clock, the time the guest would be arriving for the party. Albus was relieved that he had already told his parents he was gay, but he was worried that they wouldn't like Scorpius. They had no reason not to like him, Scorpius was a great person, but he still worried. There was also the matter of telling the rest of the family, but he wasn't too worried.

Albus was so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed the grandfather clock in the library chime. Nor did he hear the doorbell ring. That's why he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone set on the couch beside him and punched him on the arm.

"Fucking fuck Scor, you scared the shit out of me." Albus yelled.

"Sorry, you were pretty out of it." Scorpius said.

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind."

"Because you're coming out today?"

"Yeah, about that. I actually told my parents last night. My mum was interrogating me about my love life, so I just kind of told them." Albus said. "I told them about us as well."

"Hmm, so that's why your mum was acting so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"She was all over me giving me hugs and talking to my parents all weird. It was just awkward. "

"What about my dad?"

"He was fine. Just shook my hand and said what an honor it was to have me here. He and my dad even seemed to be getting along fairly well."

"That's good. I suppose we should go join the party." Albus said. The sound of voices from downstairs was growing.

"Yeah, but first…" Scorpius started before leaning in for kiss, which lasted several minutes. "Ok, lets go." They walked out of the library holding hands. Before they entered the living room, where most of the sound was coming from, Scorpius made to let go of Al's hand.

"Actually, I was thinking. Since both of are parents already know, there's really no reason to announce it. So lets just act normal, like a couple, and if they ask we'll tell them." Albus said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Scorpius said.

They walked into the living room, hand in hand. The room was packed, filled full of parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, family friends, and school acquaintances. Some of them noticed their joined hands, some didn't. Nobody seemed to be upset with it, which Albus was glad for. He was jolted from his thoughts when a sudden flash erupted in front of him.

"Bloody hell mum." Albus yelled. His mom was standing in front of him and Scorpius holding a camera.

"Watch your language." She said, smiling.

Because of the camera flash, everybody was now looking at them. It had become somewhat quite. 'Fuck' Albus thought.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to introduce my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know some of you. But it's a pleasure to meet the rest of you." Scorpius said, somewhat embarrassed because of the number of people looking at him. All of the family rushed over to introduce themselves.

Albus was starting to get tired of the barrage of family members. Luckily, his father saved them.

"Albus, Scorpius, would you like to join me for a drink."

"Oh god yes." He said. Grabbing Scorpius by the arm and dragging him off in the direction of his father. Harry led them back to the library, where Scorpius's father was already seated, drinking a glass of fire whiskey.

"Boys." He said, lifting his glass.

"Father." Scorpius said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Albus said.

"Please, call me Draco. Mr. Malfoy reminds me too much of my father." Draco said, sipping his whiskey.

"So boys, what would you like to drink? Butterbeer, Mead, Whiskey?" Harry asked.

"You'd actually allow us to drink whiskey?" Albus asked.

"Madam Pomfrey tells me it wouldn't be your first time." Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't." Albus said. "I think I'll just have a Butterbeer. It's a little early for whisky."

"I'll have some fire whiskey, please." Scorpius said.

Harry snapped his fingers, Kreacher appeared instantly, wearing his purple suit.

"Kreacher, can I get two fire whiskeys and a Butterbeer."

"Yes master." Kreacher said, disapparating with a pop. Not a minute later he reappeared with the drinks and passed them out. "Anything else master?"

"Yes." Harry said. "Make sure no one comes in here."

"Yes master." Kreacher said before disapparating again.

"Boys." Harry began. "This is more than a social gathering. Me and Draco think we should have a discussion about sex."

"Oh come on Scorpius. Stop blushing, it isn't befitting of a Malfoy." Draco said. Scorpius's face had turned redder than Hagrid's did after a particularly large brandy.

"Dad please, we don't have to do this. We already know about…that." Albus said.

"So you boys are having sex then?" Harry asked.

"What?!? NO! I mean…well…sort of." Albus finished lamely.

"How the hell do you 'sort of' have sex?" Draco asked, shaking with laughter. Harry also started laughing, as both boys turned even redder than before.

"Ok, yes we're having sex." Albus said.

"Alright." Harry said. " That doesn't bother us, but even though you don't have to worry about contraceptive spells, there are still certain spells and other things you should know about sex."

The next hour was the most uncomfortable either boy had ever experienced. Harry and Draco had just finished their lecture, and they were all heading for the door when Harry stopped.

"Scorpius. Might I have a word with you, alone?" Harry asked.

"Umm, sure." Scorpius said letting go of Albus's hand and going back to his seat.

Albus gave his father a questioning look. Draco even raised his eyebrow at Harry. He ignored both looks saying; "Go back down to the party, we'll join you shortly."

Albus was still confused, but Draco seemed to finally understand what was happening. Draco grabbed Al by the shoulder and led him from the room.

"What does my dad want with Scorpius?" Albus asked.

"Don't worry about it, he wont hurt him."

"Damn it." Albus said, realizing what his dad was doing. "He'd better not, or he'll have me to answer to."

"And me." Draco said, although smiling.

They made their way back to the party. Albus and Scorpius's mums, who had been talking the entire time they had been gone gave them a questioning look when they walked in without Harry and Scorpius. They walked over, laughing at some joke one of them had told, to where Albus and Draco were standing.

"I see you two girls have been getting along fine." Draco said.

"Oh yes, Astoria is just a delight. We've become fast friends." Ginny said.

"No doubt the wine helped." Albus mumbled. Neither of the women heard him but he could see Draco grinning slightly.

"Where are Harry and Scorpius?" Ginny asked.

"Dad wanted a word with him, alone." Albus said.

"Damn it." Ginny sighed. " He had better not hurt that boy, or he'll have me to answer to."

"And me." Both Albus and Draco said.

A few moments later Harry walked in the room, alone. Ginny, Albus, and Draco were on him in a second. Astoria hadn't quite figured out what was going on yet.

"If you've hurt my boy…" Draco started.

"So help me god…" Ginny filled in.

"I will kill you." Albus finished.

"Calm down people. I only…talked to him." Harry said. "When we were done, he said he would like to lay down for a moment, so I took him up to your room Albus."

Albus ran off in the direction of his room. He didn't stop until he saw Scorpius lying on his bed, uninjured, but visibly shaken.

"Scor…are you alright?"

Scorpius didn't answer.

"Fuck. What did he tell you?"

Again, he didn't answer. Albus was going to go kill his father. He figured he get off one good killing curse before someone was able to stop him. He was to the door when Scorpius finally spoke.

"Your dad is a fucking lunatic."

"Yeah." Albus sighed. "I like to think it's because of the two killing curses he took as a kid. I mean that must affect someone's brain."

Scorpius didn't laugh.

"What did he say to you?" Al asked, crawling into the bed with Scorpius.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It wasn't the "I'm the boy who lived. I will kill you if you hurt my family" speech was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He repeated.

"You know he would never actually hurt you right?"

"You didn't see it."

"See what?"

"The look in his eyes."

Albus could only guess what look his dad had used, if it was the one he was thinking of than the only thing he could do right now was comfort his boyfriend.

"It's ok, just calm down. There you go, slow breathing." Albus leaned in and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. He started running his hands threw Scorpius's hair, it always calmed him down when someone did it to him, so he hoped it would work for Scorpius. He could hear Scor's breathing slow. Soon the boy was fast asleep. Not long after, so was Albus.

* * *

**Review please. I'll have sex with you, or not. Whatever you want.**


End file.
